


Last Day in the Hospital

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [4]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Baby Blair's and Baby Chuck's last hospital day before going home.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Childhood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Last Day in the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Last Day in the Hospital**

* * *

_November 17, 1990_

Blair Cornelia Waldorf gurgled at her father's attempts to entertain her. Harold Waldorf made the most goofy faces anyone can think of, exhausting his face muscles just to see his beloved daughter know that he is willing to do anything to make her happy. Harold jokingly caught Blair's soft, tiny hand in his mouth, pretending to munch it which earned only the blinking of Blair's chocolate eyes, having no idea what her father is doing. The father and daughter continued to bond with each other as the matriarch of their watched as she packed their things.

Eleanor Waldorf observed her family with an adoring gaze, noticing the new found happiness in her husband's face. She smiled softly once more at the two most important people in her life before she finished packing their stuff. Tonight was the last night they were going to spend in the hospital before going home for the first time as a family of three. Once she has finished packing, she then approached her family and joined their little bonding experience. 

Blair opened her tiny mouth the widest she can as her body commanded her to yawn. Both Harold and Eleanor continued to give their full attention to their most cherished baby girl as she indicated that she is ready to travel to dreamland again.

* * *

_January 21, 1991_

Still in the nursery with no one in the private room to be with him, Charles Bartholomew Bass remained inside the nursery with the other infants. He was looked after and cared for by the nurses and doctors that were in charge of the nursery. Whenever he got hungry he cried, whenever he needed a change of diaper he cried, whenever he wanted to be picked up he cried, whenever he felt lonely he cried. Every single time he wailed someone immediately attends to his needs, and for that he was satisfied. He was young, innocent and cared for. So he had no clue what his father was doing now.

Given that this is a first for him, Bartholomew Bass was having a difficult time handling the paperwork that dealt with the arrangements for his wife. Still not able to believe it, he stared uselessly at the paragraphs that detailed the happenings about the death of his beloved missus. He was still in the process of accepting that his wife is dead and that he has a son now, his son who he hadn't even held yet. He then decided to just get it over with and forced his right hand to just sign the papers, he gave them a once over and quickly signed over the lines that needed his signature. He stood up and began to head for the nursery with a new determination. 

When Bart neared the glass partition of the nursery, he halted and took a few deep breaths. He gave himself an inner pep talk and convinced his hesitating self that he can do this, he can hold his baby boy. Taking a step, he continued walking towards the nursery and going inside it, ignoring the nurse's voice as she tried to tell him to wait. As he stopped near the glass bassinet of his son, he looked at his sleeping form for a minute hesitating to disturb him before making a move to touch him. 

Bart lifted Chuck out of his bassinet hoping not to wake him, and placed him gently against his chest with his head on his shoulder. He let his son get used to the new position as Chuck slightly moved around but still remained asleep. Bart felt himself relax as he relished in the feeling of his son's warmth. He turned his head to the side and kissed Chuck's temple, feeling happiness for the first time after he lost his wife. He barely even felt the tears that escaped his eyes as he just focused on his son. 

And so Father Bass and Baby Bass shared their last night in the hospital in each other's warm arms.


End file.
